


[Pinto] 異男忘

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: ENJOY IT, I DO NOT OWN THEM, M/M, One night stand thing, Pinto, Straight!Chris, and he's Zach's crush, he's a bi, he's not that straight at all, lol, no, which means these feelings are hardly to forget cause they fall in love so deeply, 異男 is straight guy in Chinese, 異男忘 means gay fall in love with straight guy and feel pain in these feelings, 異男忘 sounds as same as 意難忘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：慶派｜派派在這裡是直男｜現實向｜可接受再看｜這車橫豎一定是會開的～｜NC-17大綱：派派是個直男，是慶永遠的異男忘。某天派派酒後吐真言，跟慶說：「其實我都沒跟人做……過，想做做看……跟男人……你是我最好的朋友，你可以幫我嗎？」慶懵逼，雖然他已經渴望派派曼妙的軀體很久了，但是這種趁著酒後意識不清的狀態下是不可以的！他是紳士，不是登徒子！啊啊啊啊啊！慶慶能熬得過派派這個異男忘的誘惑嗎？Chris is a straight guy and he's Zach's lifetime 異男忘. One day, after drink, Chris asks Zach to sex with him. Although Zach wants Chris but he knows he shouldn't do this cause Chris' drunk. But Chris is so dame sexy and dishy, what can he do ?





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 不擁有他們

 

作為一個男同志，最痛苦的不是找不到對的人，也不是無法與所愛長相廝守，更不是與最愛的人分手，而是——異男忘！

 

他Zach就有這個困擾。

 

自從在健身房幫中暑的Chris刮痧而結識這個好友之後，Zach就發現自己得了異男忘之症。

 

所謂異男忘，就是你是個彎的同志，卻愛上一個直的異性戀男，這種無法訴說的愛意讓人生無可戀，酸楚誰人知！

 

Chris又是一個很有紳士風度的人，Zach雖然沒有問，但他很清楚Chris一定知道自己是同志。就因為Chris這樣，他更加瘋狂迷戀Chris。要知道，這世界上懂得給予他人空間的人不多了。

 

說真的，Chris身材——可口——好，顏值——可人——佳，個性——善解人意——棒，愛讀書又愛運動，喜歡寫作，對工作也盡心盡力……這樣的完美天菜，為什麼偏偏就是個異男！

 

**_啊哈誰人能夠了解，愛異男的悲哀，暗暗流著眼淚，還是得要笑high high，啊啊啊——_ **

 

Zach獨自在酒吧裡喝酒。

 

**_繁華的夜都市，燈光閃閃爍，迷人的音樂又響起，讓我想到你～_ _愛情的恰恰，不可以忘記，心愛的在哪裡～_ **

 

看著舞池裡扭動身體的人群，五光十色的閃得他有點兒暈。

 

Zach又喝了一口酒。

 

哥喝的不是酒，是寂寞！

 

**_想要和你想要和你來跳恰恰恰，不知你是不知你是走到哪裡去～啊喝下去喝下去，不可漏氣～跳下去跳下去，大家歡喜～手端一杯愛情的酒，要來祝福你～_ **

**_愛情的恰恰，似糖蜜甜～可惜身邊的人～不是不是不是你～～～～_ **

 

「唉！」為什麼他會愛上一個異男呢？

 

都說異男忘最苦，如今都給他嚐遍了。

 

**_一霎時把七情俱已昧盡，参透了酸辛處淚濕衣襟。_ **

 

「槽，我竟然哭了。」Zach將眼淚拭乾，可是心中的痛又怎麼擦得乾呢？

 

「嘿！」突然一個熟悉的聲音叫了他一聲，「Zach，你怎麼在這裡？咦？你哭了？心情不好嗎？」

 

**_Am I blue? Am I blue? Aren’t these tears in my eyes telling you?_ **

 

還不都是因為你這個異男！

 

「沒有啦……就喝一喝，突然感傷起來。」他又喝了一口寂寞，「你怎麼在這呢？」

 

「剛運動完，今天沒看到你就想說來這邊喝點小酒……卻遇到你了，真巧。」又是那討人厭的燦爛笑容。

 

Zach又叫了兩杯雞尾酒，「這杯請你。」

 

「謝啦！」

 

Zach不知道自己有沒有看錯，但Chris在接過酒杯的時候，臉頰似乎有些潮紅。到底是燈光閃爍，還是他真的臉紅？

 

不得而知。

 

三巡過後……不對，三口過後，Chris已經醉成軟泥！

 

有沒有搞錯？！

 

「你這樣不行，我送你回去吧……」背起Chris，往外走去。

 

「不要回家……要去你那……」

 

「好好，去我那喔！」

 

他沒有打車，而是揹著他，慢慢地走在街上，往他家的方向走回去。

 

他不怕Chris重，他只是想與他有多些肌膚接觸。

 

Chris在他背上應該是睡著了，那均勻的鼻息呼得他的脖子又熱又癢……如果時間能夠靜止在這個時候該有多好？這大概是他最幸福的時刻了吧！

 

**_我怕愛，同樣怕得不到愛。問此刻世上，痴心漢子有幾個？相知相處相拖欠，緣緣份份我已覺無聊，不想愛得隨便～～～_ **

**_相逢何必曾相識，在這一息間相遇有情人。也許不必知道我是誰，無謂令你令你令你令你再度再度灑淚兒～～～_ **

 

神啊！為什麼你要讓我得異男忘！

 

街道上的霓虹燈如此美麗，閃閃爍爍，明明滅滅。

 

即便他再怎樣放慢速度，再怎樣繞遠路，他的家終於還是到了。

 

開門，開燈。

 

他將Chris放到了柔軟的床上，因為他捨不得Chris睡那有點硬的沙發，再說那沙發對他的身高來說太小了。

 

Zach這時才仔細看了Chris的臉。隨意往後梳的頭髮讓他可愛的額頭露出，臉頰上那透著酒氣的紅暈真是增添無限風情，兩個薄薄的唇瓣一張一合……該死，他這異男忘的症頭應該永遠不會好了！

 

為什麼要讓他愛上這個異男呢？

 

**_如果這個時候，窗外有風，我就有了飛的理由～心中累積的悲傷和快樂，你懂了，所以我自由～你不懂，所以我墜落～～～～_ **

 

讓他墜落吧！

 

正當他想走去客房睡上一覺時，Zach發現自己的衣角被人拉住了。

 

回過頭來，是Chris。他醒了，正對著自己笑著。

 

「……我……我從來沒有跟別人有過關係……我想要試試看……你是我最好的朋友……你能幫我嗎……」

 

爆炸！

 

Zach耳邊突然響起了小鳳姐的聲音。

 

**_齊鼓掌！歌聲放今晚開心唱請鼓掌～齊鼓掌！高聲唱今晚開心唱請欣賞～熱鬧情調盡情又放量～人人陶醉～熱情狀雙雙對對共欣賞～_ **

**_熱烈地彈琴～熱烈地唱～歌聲多奔放～個個喜氣洋洋～～～飲多杯～祝你個個都開心歡暢～～喜氣洋洋～洋溢四方～～～_ **

 

這種機會求之不得啊！

 

正所謂關關雎鳩，在河之洲。窈宨直男，君子好逑。參差荇菜，左右流之。窈宨值男，寤寐求之。求之不得，寤寐思服。悠哉悠哉，輾轉反側……

 

Chris正是他寤寐求之的人啊！

 

但Zach馬上又回過神來。

 

不行！他已經喝酒醉了，乘人之危非君子，他Zach深愛Chris，怎可做此下流之事！

 

他不是登徒子，他是柳下惠！

 

他將Chris的手放回棉被裡，「休息了喔，明天我們再說。」心痛的微笑。

 

可是Chris又抓住了他，還用極度嗲的聲音說：「人家想要想要～～～」

 

爆——炸——！

 

「呃，睡吧，Chris，你喝醉了……」趕緊抽起自己的手，走到門口，關燈，關門。

 

Zach整個人靠著房門坐了下去。

 

到底這是怎麼回事？

 

他曾經多少次看著Chris，夢裡夢過多少次Chris，甚至他都覺得想著Chris撸是玷汙純潔的Chris……而今Chris竟然邀約他？！這是花的發？

 

不行！他得趕快去沖澡！

 

正當他起身時，身後的房門打開了。

 

Zach回過頭，竟看到他連想都不敢想的畫面——

 

Chris一絲不掛，連下體都未遮地斜倚在房門口，那姿勢實在……撩撥不已！

 

天啊！這曼妙的身軀實在！

 

Zach一直盯著Chris看起來軟軟的二頭肌，那鎖骨……還有胸前有點深粉色的兩點，以及那可愛的肚臍眼……還有還有，那藏在稀疏毛髮裡，逐漸抬頭的小可愛……噢！這絕對不能放過！平常就知道Chris的腿很細，卻沒想到脫光之後是如此細長誘人……

 

Zach知道自己的鼻血已經滴到地板上了。

 

「Zach，幫幫我好不好……」Chris轉身，又回過頭來，藍色水汪汪的大眼望著他，那柔柔的唇瓣微微動著，像是在祈求什麼幫助。

 

重點是Chris那渾圓挺翹的屁股啊啊啊——媽的好想馬上衝上去揉捏到他紅腫，把他掰開立刻佔有！媽的！

 

「幫幫我……想要……想要試試看……求你求你了……」

 

爆——炸——！

 

這到底是一場遊戲還是一場夢啊？

 

 

 


	2. 中

 

**_雙人枕頭，若無你也會孤單；棉被卡厚，若無你也會畏寒。你是我，你是我生命的溫泉，也是我靈魂的一半。為著你，什麼艱苦我嘛不驚；為著你，千斤萬斤我嘛敢擔。_ **

**_誰人會地代替你的形影，愛你的心，愛你的心，你咁會知影。_ **

 

Zach一直覺得自己的雙人床旁邊大概永遠都不會有人了，自從他發現自己愛上Chris這個異男以後。

 

但怎麼也沒有想到，平時直挺挺的Chris現在居然站在他房門口，背對著他扭動著屁股……上帝啊！你這是在試煉誰啊！

 

Chris似乎見他都沒有動作，竟然又出奇招。

 

「Zaaaach——」他的食指伸進股縫，Zach不知道該怎麼自處好所以一直看著天花板，然後他聽見好友的呻吟，才看回他。

 

等等，Chris好像拉出了什麼？

 

「我操！」Zach驚呼。

 

Chris拉出了桃紅色球狀物，身為基佬的他怎麼會不知道那是什麼東西！

 

那是聰明球啊！

 

「Zach……幫我……」Chris嬌嗔，眼中盡是無限誘惑，「幫我拿出來好不好……嗯……」邊說邊拉，另一顆小球正在一張一合的穴口中若隱若現……

 

「操你的Chris！」Zach轉過身，繼續忍耐，雖然他下腹已經腫脹到發痛了，「我……該死你現在是喝醉的狀態……你是我最珍惜的人，我不能隨便對你……對你……」

 

他怎麼能隨便對待自己最珍視的人呢？如果趁現在要了Chris，那只有滿足自己，那不是愛。即使每天看著你都心痛，即使只要想起你就心痛，也不能為了自己的私慾傷害最愛的人。

 

**_你是我胸口永遠的痛，南方天空飄著北方的雪，熱情凍結，冷冷風中。你是我胸口永遠的痛，永遠的痛，昨夜的夢，留給明天，明天～～_ **

 

「我……我愛你，所以我不會傷害你……Chris，你在發酒瘋，我……我今晚出去睡……」Zach衝去玄關，把外套披上就打算開門走人。

 

然而Chris卻把他從門口拉回房內。

 

親吻。

 

Chris捧著他的臉跟他接吻！

 

Zach睜大了雙眼。

 

Chris竟然深情款款地親吻他！這不是做夢吧？

 

**_給我一個吻呀，可以不可以，吻在我的臉上，留個愛標記。給我一個吻呀，可以不可以，吻在我的心上，讓我想念你～～～_ **

 

他想要推開Chris，再這樣下去他會失守，可是Chris竟然死死地抓住他，毫不鬆手。

 

他的舌頭鑽入他的口腔中索求，Zach只覺得意亂情迷，彷彿他身在自己那些春夢之中，那些幽幽的夢，他跟Chris赤身露體，交纏在一起。

 

**_我有一簾幽夢，不知與誰能共～～多少秘密在其中，欲訴無人能懂～～～～～～～～～～～～誰能解我情衷，誰將柔情深種，若能相知又相逢，共此一簾幽夢～～～～～_ **

 

Zach從迷情中回過神。他感覺到Chris將身體貼在他身上。並且抓住他的手，引導他的手觸碰他渾圓的臀部……

 

他推開Chris，躲到一旁喘氣。被他推開的Chris一個踉蹌跌坐在地上，雙腳成M字形大開，聰明球在穴口搖擺。

 

Zach覺得自己血脈噴張，快要炸開。

 

「痛……」Chris揉揉自己的屁股，眼裡盡是淚水，Zach突然覺得自己是壞人。

 

「Chris……」他上前將Chris拉起，然後又小心翼翼地保持距離。

 

「對不起，是我太大力，讓你跌了……」

 

金髮的人兒擦擦眼淚，可是眼淚還是一直從那雙藍得發亮的眼睛裡掉出來。Zach知道，他非常清楚，Chris會是他這一輩子永遠的罩門。

 

**_為了愛，夢一生，這是瘋狂還是緣份？愛你有多深，就是蒼天捉弄我幾分～～～_ _不能想，不敢問，是我太傻還是太真？狂亂的夜晚，又能留住多少個春天～～～_ **

 

Chris是他永遠的弱點。

 

相對無言。

 

良久以後，Chris才開口說道：「是我搞砸了，Zach，你不要道歉……」

 

「什麼？」

 

「進你家門前，我就已經醒了……算是吧……謝謝你這麼紳士……對不起，我實在不應該利用你……我……」他低著頭，斷斷續續地說。

 

「利用我？」

 

「對不起，我、我、我只是想……覺得想試試看……確定自己是不是真的直男……我不喜歡約砲，陌生人讓我焦慮……但是想到你，我就覺得心很平靜，很安心……」

 

Chris突如其來的表白讓Zach有點石化。

 

「我……我是有備而來……借酒裝瘋……對不起，Zach，我想我搞砸了我們的友誼……我現在就去穿衣服，回我的家，對不起……」

 

Chris轉身，Zach抓住了他。

 

回過頭，不解地看著那雙焦糖色的雙眼。

 

「Zach？」薄唇微微開合，Zach親吻了他。深深吻著，好像要把他肺裡的空氣完全掏空。

 

感受著那雙大手在臉頰上的溫度，看著對方深情的眼神……Chris覺得自己就要陷溺進去了。

 

Zach終於放開他的唇瓣，讓他有喘息的機會。

 

「如果你很確定自己想要，我可以幫你。」他說。

 

Chris沒說什麼，只是雙手環抱著Zach的脖子。Zach雙手放在Chris的兩側骨盆上，埋首於Chris的脖子，而Chris在Zach的耳邊吐氣，感受著彼此的氣息。

 

「我要，Zach，我要你……」他一隻手向下探去，覆蓋住Zach發硬的下身。

 

Zach悶哼一聲，攔腰抱起這個折騰得他快要虛脫的人兒，邁步進房間。

 

 

 


	3. 下

**_眼裡都是你，永遠記得你，而當你無視的走過，自己是否在哭泣，別讓淚水留下傷害的痕跡，讓我永遠愛你～～～_ **

 

Zach在Chris的臀部下墊了兩個枕頭。

 

Chris很識趣地將自己的雙腳打開，春光乍洩。

 

Zach欺上Chris，壓住他的雙手，看著他起伏的胸口，然後抬起頭，認真地看著那雙藍色的眼睛：「Chris，你真的確定嗎？如果真的做了，就沒有反悔的餘地了，而我很怕我們的友誼……」

 

Chris臉色潮紅地看著他，「我果然沒看錯你……你真的是我最信任的人……都這種時候了都還要這麼紳士……」他抿抿唇，Zach知道這是他緊張的訊號。

 

「你很緊張。」

 

「雙手被人制住，雙腳大開而那人又欺在我身上，是你不會緊張嗎？」他大笑。

 

Zach實在太可愛了。

 

Zach鬆了口氣，看來Chris真的意識清醒，而且完全自願。

 

他放開Chris，起身脫衣服，快速地脫衣服。Chris看著他脫衣服的樣子，像是在欣賞什麼藝術畫作。

 

「我就知道，你的身材真好看。」他說。

 

「你當然知道，我們有幾次一起在健身房沖澡。」

 

「不，那幾次都沒有你現在好看……」Chris猛然發現自己在調情，而且他不討厭這樣的感覺。

 

Zach拿了潤滑劑跟保險套之後，重回他的雙腿間。

 

深情地看著身下的人而身下的人被他看得臉紅得像隨時會出血。

 

好可愛。

 

**_你是晴空的流雲，你是子夜的流星～一片深情，緊緊封鎖著我的心～一線光明，時時照耀著我的心～我哪能忍得住喲，我哪能再等待喲～～～_ **

 

Chris快被Zach的溫柔與深情給陷落。

 

或者已經陷落。

 

「我……Zach……」他閉上眼睛，等待Zach的引導。

 

也許，自己真的不怎麼直；也許，自己夠彎。

 

Chris就是無法不去想Zach，不去想他們第一次見面的場景，還有之後無數次的相處與歡笑。也許他早就已經陷落，陷落在Zach深情的池水裡。如沐春風。

 

**_自從相思河畔見了你，就像那春風吹進心窩裡，我要輕輕的告訴你，不要把我忘記～_ _自從相思河畔別了你，無限的痛苦埋在心窩裡，我要輕輕的告訴你，不要把我忘記～_ **

 

Zach也知道，今晚過後絕對會改變他跟Chris的關係。

 

無論是當情人還是當朋友，都是不可能回到過去那種純真的相處了，進退兩難，無奈。可是Chris的請求，Chris的誘惑，都在在讓他陷落……

 

**_什麼是愛，什麼又是無奈，無言地相對，我似乎已明白～～_ **

 

落下一吻，在Chris的唇上。

 

溫柔地在他的嘴裡索求，溫柔地吸取他的津液。當他抽離時，牽的絲就連在彼此的舌尖上。

 

Zach緩緩往下親吻，頸項，鎖骨，起伏的胸膛，乳頭……他特別在乳尖上打轉，將那兩顆紅櫻桃舔得挺立，惹弄得Chris皺眉，想要更多。

 

接著，他又往下探尋。

 

Chris可愛的凸肚臍眼，敏感的下腹已經挺立，無須再多刺激。但是Zach還是小心翼翼地舔弄，他要讓Chris的第一次難以忘懷，讓他舒服，讓他欲仙欲死。

 

他逗弄著Chris的大腿，輕撫製造癢感；他用鼻尖搔癢，搔癢Chris的柱身，還有那吐露著蜜汁的龜頭。突然輕輕含住他的雙球，惹得Chris發顫。

 

「甜心，我現在要幫你把你的玩具拿出來。」他說。

 

不等Chris反應過來，他就將那擋住去路的聰明球拉出。

 

快感惹得Chris呻吟出聲。

 

嬌嗔。

 

他喘著氣。那感覺實在太刺激了。雖然他在家裡把這玩意兒塞到自己體內時就已經領教過了，可是被抽出來，那感覺還是不同的。

 

Zach擠了一些潤滑劑到手上，然後深進Chris的體內。

 

感受到了Chris收縮的腸道，他安撫：「別緊張，這樣才能保護你不受傷。」

 

我不希望你受傷。

 

兩根手指在裡面搔刮，不時變成剪刀狀在他體內擴張。

 

其實，聰明球幫了他不少忙，Chris的通道已經軟了不少，隨時都可以接納他的壯碩。

 

Zach退出來，拆開保險套戴上去，並抵在Chris一張一合的穴口處。

 

看著Chris紅透的身體，他問：「這是最後一次機會，你不後悔嗎？」

 

Chris點頭，感受著Zach的堅硬抵在自己的洞口。

 

「我不後悔。」

 

接著Zach就挺進去了。感謝聰明球還有潤滑劑，他不費什麼力量就挺了進去。

 

Chris雙手抓扯床單。

 

好大，好硬，好燙——

 

跟聰明球的感覺完全不一樣！

 

他覺得自己的體內完全被占滿，他感到自己完全被占有。

 

看著皺著眉頭的人兒，Zach有點擔心他是否適應這樣的感覺，「還好嗎？」

 

Chris沒有張開眼睛，只是點點頭，沒說話。

 

顯然還在適應他的陰莖。

 

Zach清楚自己的尺寸，本來就比較長，也比較粗，所以他總是可以輕鬆約到砲，輕鬆讓人在他身下浪叫。

 

可是他不想那樣對待Chris，他只想要溫柔呵護他。約砲不一樣，約砲是為了解決性慾，但Chris，Chris是愛，他愛Chris，他只想溫柔對待他。

 

**_心上的人兒，你不要悲傷～他曾在深秋，給我春光～_ _心上的人兒，有多少保藏～他能在黑夜，給我太陽～_ **

 

「Zach，我好了……」

 

Chris長長的睫毛半垂，可人極了。

 

Zach開始抽送。

 

Chris大口喘氣，這感覺實在太……太奇怪了。

 

「啊啊……嗯……啊……」

 

Zach將他的雙腳放到自己肩上，挺得更深。

 

被深深插入的Chris止不住自己生理性的淚水。

 

Zach緩緩退出，又迅速插入，每次都越插越深，越插越深，好像快把他整個人捅壞掉。

 

肉棒與腸道互相摩擦得到的快感，真的讓Chris舒服得快要死掉。一時間，Zach也陷溺在Chris緊緻的身體裡，被他的呻吟勾起更多征服的欲望。

 

Chris讓他舒服得低吟，牽引出他與生俱來的雄性天性，征服、標記、佔有。

 

他情不自禁在Chris身上咬出不少印記，吻出一塊一塊的紅點。

 

那是代表佔有的標記。

 

當他從那征服的欲望中回過神來，看到被他操到流著淚水的Chris，那付楚楚可憐、人畜無害的樣子真教人憐惜。

 

**_為什麼要對你掉眼淚，你難道不明白是為了愛～只有那有情人眼淚最珍貴，一顆顆眼淚都是愛都是愛～_ **

 

Zach知道自己就快到了，他也知道Chris應該無法支撐多久。他加速衝刺，加速抽插的力道，不斷刺激Chris的前列腺，不斷把他操到大聲淫叫。

 

「Zach……Zach……啊啊……嗯啊……」

 

Chris的雙手把床單抓皺、抓起，他沒有什麼東西可以讓他施力，讓他能夠有個憑藉發洩……

 

太舒服了，太刺激了——

 

「啊……」

 

「啊啊……」

 

兩個人同時達到高潮。

 

顫抖。

 

Chris的精液就噴灑在Zach的身上，有一些還沾染在他的胸毛上。

 

而Zach的精華都被保險套給收集起來。

 

他緩緩退出Chris，高潮過的身體還是很敏感，他還是嗯啊了幾聲。

 

將保險套打結丟掉之後，Zach回到床上，躺在了Chris的身邊。

 

他沒想到Chris會抱住他。

 

「Chris……？」

 

對方像個小可愛一樣吻了他的鼻頭，那雙藍色的大眼睛調皮地看著他。

 

「謝謝你Zach，這是一場美好的性愛。」

 

「我也要謝謝你……Chris，你知道我……」

 

Chris的食指抵在他的唇上，「噓噓，不要說那些話。」他捧著Zach的臉頰，給了他一個深深的吻。

 

「我想，我確定自己不直。」他鑽進Zach的胸膛裡，讓Zach環抱著他。

 

「我想，我是雙性戀。」他補充，一邊在Zach的乳頭上畫圈圈。

 

Zach將他緊緊抱住，他多麼希望能夠永遠緊緊抓牢。

 

「那麼，」他說，「你已經確定自己的性向了，這樣我有沒有機會追求你？」

 

Chris燦爛地笑著，一隻手撫上Zach的臉頰。

 

「如果說誰最有資格追求我，你一定是第一名。」說不定還是唯一人選。

 

Zach吃驚地看著懷裡的人，「所以你是說……？」

 

「討厭啦！幹嘛要說再說一次……」臉又紅了。

 

Zach馬上將Chris抱得更緊，「我的天啊！Chris！你真的很可愛！謝謝你，謝謝你給我機會……否則我不知道在今夜過後要怎麼自處……」不管是繼續當朋友，尷尬，還是繼續孤家寡人，折磨，Zach都覺得自己撐不下去。

 

可是他的天使竟然答應了他的請求，他的天使竟然願意給他機會——

 

「我真的好愛你！Chris！」

 

「你抱太緊了，有點熱啦……」他害臊，不知道該怎麼說才好，於是就隨便胡謅了個話，要Zach去開冷氣。

 

真是受不了他們，各位讀者你們說對不對？

 

**_如果沒有遇見你，我將會是在哪裡？日子過得怎麼樣，人生是否要珍惜？也許認識某一人，過著平凡的日子。不知道會不會，也有愛情甜如蜜。任時光匆匆流去，我只在乎你。心甘情願感染你的氣息。人生幾何能夠得到知己？失去生命的力量也不可惜。所以我求求你，別讓我離開你。除了你，我不能感到，一絲絲情意。_ **

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
